Enamorada de un endemoniado mayordomo
by Susan09Luna
Summary: Una chica que llevaba una vida normal antes de que sus padres y su pequeño hermano fueran asesinados, al encontrarse en medio de la desesperación decide realizar un contrato con un demonio pero no cualquier demonio sino con el tan famoso Sebastian Michaelis el cual la ayudará en todo para encontrar y cumplir el deseo de su joven ama.


_»_ _Capítulo 1_ _»_

Mi nombre es _, antes de aquel día en que realizara un contrato con un demonio, yo era una chica normal que cursaba el segundo semestre de preparatoria, con una vida, con una familia, y amigos normales, era el último día de clases en la preparatoria, había salido tarde del colegio por una convivencia con mi grupo. Llegando a mi casa noté que la puerta estaba abierta y forzada, decidí entrar y vi la imagen más horrenda de toda mi vida…mis padres...los habían asesinado, me quede en shock, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que mi hermano menor siguiera vivo y con aquella esperanza fui corriendo hasta su recamara pero me lleve una sorpresa muy desagradable también lo asesinaron. Me desplomé enfrente de su pequeño cuerpo, un pequeño niño de unos escasos 7 años, un niño que no debía morir porque tenía una vida por delante pero ahora esa vida se la arrebataron de la manera más cruel, en ese momento en que yo abrazaba en cuerpo inerte de mi hermano y lloraba por él una mano me tapó la boca con un trapo impregnado de cloroformo, caí dormida y ya no supe de mí.

Desperté en un lugar tal vez desconocido para mí, estaba sentada atada de manos y pies con los ojos vendados, cuando oí unos pasos de dos personas que se acercaban y les pregunte.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿por qué me tienen aquí? – dije asustada y se reían de mí. Uno de ellos me contestó.

\- Eres una niña tan estúpida, nos pagaron muy bien para matarte a ti y a tu familia. – me dijo carcajeándose al final.

\- ¿Qué? – dije apenas con un hilo de voz y después grité - ¡Ustedes son unos infelices!, ¡mataron a mis padres y a un pobre niño que no tenía la culpa!

Uno de ellos se acercó y me golpeó en el rostro para callarme, le escupí en la cara y volvió a golpear con más fuerza que la anterior, lo único que podía hacer era llorar por mí y por mi familia. Comencé a gritar por ayuda.

\- ¡¿Qué alguien me ayude por favor?! ¡sálvenme! alguien…por favor. – grité por una hora mientras sentía como se desgarraba mí garganta por cada uno de los gritos, uno de esos hombres me dijo.

\- Niña tonta, nadie te puede escuchar ya deja de gritar.

En ese momento escuché una voz masculina.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de aquí?

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunte furiosa.

\- Solo contesta ¿quieres ser salvada? – dijo en un tono más serio.

\- ¡Si! quiero ser salvada – dije decidida.

\- Bien, otra cosa que quieras hacer, aparte de ser salvada.

\- ¡Quiero vengarme!, vengar a mi familia, matar con mis propias manos a los que mandaron a desaparecer a mi familia. – dije gritando apunto de las lágrimas de tan solo recordar las desagradables imágenes.

\- Bien, pero debes darme algo a cambio y muy valioso para cumplir tu deseo. – dijo, soltando un pequeña risa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? – contesté de manera arrogante, estaba harta.

\- Tu alma, ¿acepta? – dijo serio.

\- Acepto, ¡ya sácame de aquí! – dije, no me importó lo que había que darle a ese ser, para mi simplemente era mi alma, algo sin importancia...ya no me importaba nada. En ese instante después de tanto forcejear con las cuerdas pude zafarme y quitarme la venda de los ojos, vi que caían plumas negras en todo el lugar y ese ser se acercaba hacia mí, posó su mano en mi ojo derecho y sentí un horrible dolor luego me dijo.

\- En su ojo derecho está la marca del contrato que acaba de hacer conmigo. ¿Cuál es su primera orden?

\- Asesina a las personas que me trajeron aquí, es una orden. – dije sintiendo un dolor en mi ojo, pero lo ignoré.

\- _Yes, my lady._

Aquel ser comenzó a torturar a los hombres que me golpearon y asesinaron a mi familia, me sentía bien oírlos gritar, pidiendo piedad para que los dejara vivir, pidiéndome perdón ¿pero de qué me servía que me pidieran perdón? de nada...con esa simple palabra no podían regresarles la vida a mi familia, ahora estaba sola en este mundo. Después deje de oír los gritos de las personas que se encontraban ahí y ese ser o mejor dicho ese demonio se acercó de nuevo, caminé hacia él pero me desplomé, caí desmayada e increíblemente no toqué el suelo porque el demonio alcanzó a agarrarme para no golpearme.

Desperté en mi recamara, en mi casa pero estaba sola era de mañana había dormido hasta el día siguiente, decidí levantarme pero al momento de hacer eso tuve un mareo y caí sentada en la orilla de mi cama, momentos después de que se me pasara el mareo me levanté y me dirigí al baño, me miro al espejo, y tengo una venda en mi ojo derecho también algunos moretones por los golpes que me dieron aquellos hombres, yo me quito la venda para observar mi ojo, tenía la marca del contrato y me quedé observándolo por varios minutos cuando escucho un ligero golpe en la puerta.

\- Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – la voz de un hombre, de inmediato supuse que era el demonio con quien realicé el contrato.

\- Sí, estoy bien ahora salgo – respondí de mala gana, no tenía ánimos de nada, quería estar un poco más a solas conmigo misma. Salí del baño y volteo para verlo, era muy diferente a lo que vi ayer en esa habitación a la que me habían llevado...él se transformó en un hombre alto, de piel blanca, ojos de color rojo carmesí, con rostro fino y el pelo alborotado de color negro, era un hombre atractivo pero sabía que eso era un disfraz para pasar por desapercibido.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – volvió a preguntar.

\- ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! – grité. – Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté puesto que no sabía cómo me tenía que dirigir a él.

\- Disculpe mi descortesía, usted puede nombrarme como quiera. – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No tengo tiempo para estarte poniendo un nombre, supongo que tuviste un contratista antes de mi ¿no es así? – no podía ponerle un nombre, apenas si podía nombrar a mis mascotas.

\- No se equivoca, si tuve un contratista antes de usted. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Siendo así ponte el nombre que tenías con tu antiguo contratista.

\- Bien, entonces déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis. – dijo.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es _. – dije por educación.

Recordé que si estaba en casa, ¿qué había pasado con los cuerpos de mi hermano y de mis padres?, así que le pregunté a Sebastian.

\- Cuando me desmayé tú me trajiste aquí ¿qué pasó con los cuerpos de mi familia?, lo único que recuerdo fue que se quedaron aquí.

\- Cuando la traje aquí, su casa estaba totalmente desordenada, pero los cuerpos de su familia no se encontraban aquí.

\- Eso quiere decir que alguno de mis vecinos llamó a la policía y ellos se llevaron los cuerpos.

\- Lo más probable es que si, ¿quiere que vayamos a la estación de policía?

\- Si, pero primero tengo que comer algo y vestirme – dije, cuando me giro Sebastian tenía lista un conjunto de ropa y el desayuno realmente se veía delicioso era un poco de jugo de naranja, unos _hotcakes_ con jarabe de _mapple_ y un plato de fruta. Tenía mucha hambre así que comí, luego de terminar de desayunar Sebastian se acercó y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de mi pijama, pero aparté su manos de mí, se me quedó viendo por un instante de manera sorprendida tal vez hizo lo mismo cuando me trajo aquí a mi casa porque estaba inconsciente pero ahora no, me puse roja al pensar que él me había desvestido el día anterior así que le dije.

\- Yo me puedo vestir sola, así que salte de mí recamara. – dije un poco avergonzada.

\- Pero señorita, para eso estoy aquí – dijo con un tono serio.

\- En primera Sebastian no me digas "señorita" dime por mi nombre _ y en segunda yo me puedo vestir sola no soy tan inútil para hacerlo. – enfaticé más el "yo".

\- Esta bien, como desee. – dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

Di un gran suspiro y me levanté para tomar el conjunto de ropa que estaba en una silla, eran unos pantalones de corte recto y una blusa de manga corta de color azul un poco holgada para sentirme cómoda y unas botas negras. Al terminar me arreglé un poco el cabello, simplemente me lo cepille y me lo deje suelto luego bajé para buscar a Sebastian para decirle que me llevara a la estación de policía, lo encontré ya en la puerta esperándome para irnos.

\- ¿Está lista? – preguntó haciendo una señal para salir. Pero recordé la marca que tengo en el ojo derecho y obviamente no podía salir de esa manera.

\- Sebastian ¿cómo se supone que voy a salir a la calle teniendo esto en mi ojo? – dije señalando mi rostro.

\- No se preocupe, eso ya está resuelto. – dijo sacando un pequeño estuche. – Permítame colocárselo.

En el pequeño estuche se encontraban unos pupilentes, claro del mismo color de mis ojos, Sebastian solo colocó el del ojo derecho ya que en este estaba la marca, después me entregó un espejo para ver cómo había quedado y la verdad quedó muy bien, quedaba desapercibido.

Llegamos a la estación de policía muy rápido nunca pensé que Sebastian pudiera manejar el coche que le pertenecía a mi padre, él evitó el tráfico ya que había tomado varios atajos, estando ya en la estación fui directo a preguntar si tenían registrado un asesinato de una familia que vivía en el suburbio de Weston.

\- Disculpe, ¿quisiera saber si aquí está registrado un asesinato de una familia en los suburbios de Weston? – le dije al hombre que estaba a cargo.

\- Si, aquí está el registro y los cuerpos se encuentran en la forense. ¿Es usted un familiar?

\- Si...- dije apenas con un hilo de voz – Soy su hija, ellos eran mi familia.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo el hombre un poco apenado por la situación – Pero siendo tú menor de edad no puedes reclamar los restos de tu familia.

Al escuchar lo que me dijo aquel hombre, no sabía qué hacer para poder reclamar los restos de mis padres y de mi hermano porque ya no tenía más parientes mis padres eran hijos únicos así que no tenía tíos y mucho menos abuelos, ellos habían fallecido mucho antes de mí nacimiento.

\- ¿No hay alguna solución para que pudiera sacar de aquí los restos?, es que yo soy la única de la familia y no tengo tíos ni abuelos. – dije.

\- Aquel hombre que te acompaña ¿qué es de ti? – dijo señalando a Sebastian, creí que él no escucharía lo que me había dicho el hombre pero lo escuchó y se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

\- Ah, él es... – me interrumpió él antes de decir lo que ya había pensado.

\- Soy su novio. – me ruboricé cuando dijo eso, pero muy dentro de mí me sentía furiosa ¿cómo se le ocurre decir semejante estupidez?, ¿él mi novio? ¡pero qué le pasa a este sujeto! apenas si lo conozco ya que a pesar de haber hecho el contrato no he hablado con él hasta hoy en la mañana.

\- Perdone señor, pero este sujeto no es mi novio, simplemente es un conocido. – dije lo más tranquila que podía. Luego Sebastian me tomó del brazo para alejarnos y hablar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sebastian? ¿por qué dijiste que eres mi novio? – dije susurrando porque no quería que las demás personas escucharan.

\- Señorita, lo dije porque puede reclamar de esta forma los restos de su familia. – dijo con un sonrisa de cinismo en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Y no me lo pudiste decir antes?! – respondí, pero solo veía que él se divertía al verme de esa manera.

\- Entonces, ¿me seguirá la corriente señorita? – dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pareciera que le encantara verme enfadada.

\- Esta bien – dije frunciendo el ceño. – Pero no quiero que se repita y ya te dije que no me digas "señorita" dime por mi nombre _ ¿entendido?

\- Entendido _, entonces volvamos. – dijo señalándome de nuevo el escritorio del señor.

 _ **¡Hola! bueno, soy nueva en esta página pero ya llevo escribiendo desde hace mucho en otra plataforma, aunque ahora he decidido publicar este fanfic aquí. Espero que les agrade esta historia :3**_


End file.
